Somewhere In Canada
by GreedyGreed
Summary: A small story that follows the one on Origin, where Wolverine's true origins are narrated. I'd suggest reading it first. [Origin continuation]


Years it had been since he last saw a human. After he had left with the wolves, slowly he had forgotten about his past life with _them._ But now, in the snowy lands of a place which name he could not remember, he had heard a sound that came from no animal… A sound that would repeat itself… "Logan! Logan!"

Where had he heard that sound before? Sudden images of a life which he thought was not his own started mixing in his mind: A nice summer in a luxurious house where three happy children played together; a young man having a family dinner, talking with a young woman; the same young man, now grown up, living in a wooden cottage with this same young woman…

She always appeared in his memories… That same woman with ruby hair and emerald eyes, aging as his memories rushed into his head. Why did those strange images start appearing now that he had heard that sound? Besides, he could not understand where they came from; the only life he had known was with the wolves… Or perhaps not?

_**000**_

He spent his days thinking about that sound that would still be heard, drawing nearer and nearer. And then, he saw _him_.

He was man with a long, brown-grey beard. His face showed the marks of a man that has travelled all along the world… And lived to tell the tale. He wore ragged clothes which had once passed as formal clothes.

Both men stood still, staring at each other, both in astonishment.

-Logan…!

Logan. Now he knew what that meant. He remembered. Remembered about that life, the rich one with no preoccupations which had turned into a misery, only enlightened by _her_ presence… By Rose's presence… He remembered how she had saved him, James Howlett, from a horrible fate, caused by Thomas and 'Dog' _Logan_. How he and Rose were dispatched by the only Howlett alive, his grandfather. How they had sailed through Alberta to end up in a stone quarry. It was there that Rose, his beloved Rose, had given her that name to protect her… Logan

-Smitty?-, his voice let that lonely word with certain difficulty.

-Logan! It's been so long… I've spent all this time looking for you… After what happened…

"After what happened", he said. Ah, yes. 'Dog' had found them, when they thought that that life had been left behind. When Smitty and Rose were starting their life together, leaving him behind. And then… _Her death_.

He was about to kill the real Logan, he was so angry that his _claws_ had emerged from his right hand. It was then when _that_ happened. When she stumbled somehow and fell into his claws… He could remember her last words. "James… I should have told you…"

He fell on his knees and started to cry. Why? Why had the only person he cared about died? She was the only one who had cared about him. She was the only one who had saved him from them… From the humans… How could he have forgotten?

The wolves started surrounding him, they were sad to see that their only companion felt in such a way. Some of them even growled at the other figure, who was and wasn't like their _brother_.

-Are you alright?-, Smitty asked, fearless of the wolves. He was so happy he had finally found Logan…

-Alright you say?-, the unhuman being looked at Smitty with anger. -It is your presence which has made me remember about my life… About my _whole_ life. And, most importantly, about Her death. About her death… -, he lowered his head and stood still, his claws thrust in the snow.

He wished she had loved him as he did. But, instead she had gone to the man that now stood before him… To Smitty… He wished he had told her what he felt, but now everything had changed for the second time. And she was no longer with him.

-I love you, Rose…-, he whispered to no one.

-What did you say?

-Why? Why did you die…?

-Logan, what are you talking about?

-Smitty… Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the quarry?-, as he said this, he patted at the wolves.

-The quarry? I've left everything behind to find you, Logan… Even the quarry…

-My name's not Logan, you petty being-, he looked at Smitty with the same anger as when he asked if he was alright. -My name's Wolverine.

The wolves jumped at the foreman as the Wolverine watched.

* * *

_**For Logan's son's name I use 'Dog' because that is the direct translation of the name it has on the Spanish version of the Origin comic, but I dunno if I'm wrong or not.**_


End file.
